Beeing bad feels pretty good
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: Sebastian Moran odia su trabajo, odia su vida y todo en general; una tarde aburrida recibe un cliente particular, nada más y nada menos que James Moriarty, quien le propone un trabajo que no podrá rechazar... Mormor; M por futuros capítulos, título aleatorio (en serio),
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Sebastian es, obviamente, el señor Michael Fassbender, tan bello...**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Sir Arthur y a la BBC, yo sólo me divierto con esto y espero que ustedes disfruten la historia.**

**Los títulos, tanto de la historia como de los capítulos, los saco de un generador aleatorio de quotes, no sé, me pareció divertido...**

**Mención especial a mi maja española favorita, Deadloss, que sigue acordándose de mí y ama el Mormor tanto como yo :)**

* * *

**_I.- Good things happen when you meet strangers._**

Sebastian suspiró de fastidio, la tienda era un desierto a esa hora, aunque en las llamadas "horas pico" tampoco iba mucha gente, por primera vez quiso tener clientes.

Odiaba su trabajo, odiaba su vida en general pero tampoco tenía ganas de suicidarse, mucho escándalo y todo eso, prefería matarse en cómodas dosis de cigarros y vasos de whisky o coñac (a veces ambas).

La campana de la puerta sonó anunciando clientela, Seb levantó la vista de su libro y miró al recién llegado, era un hombre en sus treintas, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, cabello y ojos cafés, iba vestido sencillamente con jeans, converse azules y una camisa verde, en pocas palabras un niño bonito.

Ese tipo de clientes le reventaba las pelotas, siempre mirando y haciendo preguntas, nunca compraban nada, Sebastian volvió a su lectura gruñendo, "ojalá se largue rápido", pensó.

- Hola- dijo el cliente, por su acento debía ser irlandés.

- Buenas tardes- contestó Sebastian.

El sujeto sonrió y siguió mirando, Moran rodó los ojos y trató de seguir con su lectura.

- ¿Es interesante?- preguntó el tipo, interrumpiéndolo.

- ¿El qué?-

- Lo que lees, pregunto porque pareces muy interesado…-

Sebastian se recordó que no debía ser grosero con los clientes, pero simplemente…

- Es "El extranjero" de…-

- Camus- completó el cliente, sonriendo de nuevo – me llamo Jim-

- Bien-

- Regularmente contestas diciendo tu nombre-

- Sebastian Moran-

- Ok, Seb, quiero eso- dijo el tal Jim, señalando la vitrina donde Sebastian se apoyaba – envuelto para regalo-

- Ahm, no envolvemos para regalo pero el cuchillo tiene una funda de piel, ¿sabes para qué sirve ese cuchillo?-

- Para desollar-

- Exacto-

No podía negar que le sorprendió que Jim supiera eso, no tenía cara de ser asiduo a la cacería; el cuchillo era de lo más caro de toda la tienda, con empuñadura de marfil y funda de piel de víbora, una pieza de colección, ¿un chico como Jim podría costearlo?, lo dudaba.

- Son 1,000 euros- informó Sebastian, sonriendo maliciosamente - ¿pagas con tarjeta o efectivo?-

- Siempre uso efectivo- respondió Jim, dándole la cantidad exacta.

Moran se quedó atónito, ¿de dónde demonios sacaba dinero ese chico?, tuvo qué hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abrir la boca de la impresión, cobró el maldito cuchillo y se lo entregó a Jim en una bolsa.

- Que tengas buen día- se obligó a decir.

- Gracias- respondió James, tendiéndole la bolsa a Sebastian – es para ti-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Es un regalo-

¿Qué demonios?, ¿estaba tratando de ligárselo o qué?

- No entiendo-

- Vamos, Seb, de mí para ti, ¿me lo vas a rechazar?-

- No te conozco, además preferiría que no me llamaras por mi nombre con tanta confianza-

- Claro, debe ser tu nostalgia por el ejército, ¿verdad, Coronel Moran?-

- ¿Quién demonios eres?-

- James Moriarty- respondió, sin dejar de sonreír – y lo sé todo de ti, querido Seb, conozco tus deudas de juego, sé del alcoholismo contra el que ya no luchas, eres un fumador compulsivo, adicto a las prostitutas, en especial a las morenas, debiste pasarlo genial en India, además sé que te expulsaron del ejército por…cómo decirlo, ¿disfrutarlo mucho?-

- Cállate-

No pudo controlarse, antes de que lo notara sus manos ya rodeaban el cuello de Jim, aunque sin apretar realmente duro, se quedó helado cuando Jim sonrió.

- No tengo miedo- dijo Moriarty – mátame si quieres, aunque si lo haces nunca sabrás por qué sé todo esto y a qué vine, tú eliges-

- Habla- dijo, soltando a James con brusquedad.

- Estoy buscando a alguien para un trabajo, me pareces el candidato perfecto-

- ¿Trabajo?-

- Vamos, Seb, odias este maldito empleo, no te culpo, es una mierda, lo que yo te ofrezco es más de tu área, creo que ambos lo disfrutaremos muchísimo-

- Ya dilo de una vez-

- Sólo tienes que ser mi francotirador- explicó Jim – estar disponible cuando yo lo desee, matar a quien yo te ordene y…bueno, de hecho cumplir mis caprichos al pie de la letra-

- ¿Por qué me rebajaría a ser el perro de un maniaco?-

- ¿Rebajarte?, Seb, ya tocaste fondo, cariño, bebes tanto whisky barato que apestas, fumas tanto que pareces una maldita chimenea, le debes dinero a todo el mundo, apenas comes, apenas duermes, tu vida es un asco, no puede ir peor-

Sebastian no pudo evitar las carcajadas, ¿qué pasaba con ese tipo?, en fin, tenía razón, su vida no podía ponerse peor.

- Lo haré-

- Primero debes aceptar mi regalo- insistió James.

- Bien-

- Además toma esto- siguió Moriarty, entregándole un celular de última generación – te contactaré por este medio, supongo que sabrás como actuar, con tu pasado militar espero mucho de ti, Seb; pronto te mudarás a un lugar escogido por mí, me gusta tener a mis mascotas bajo control-

- De acuerdo-

- Genial- siguió Jim, inclinándose sobre la vitrina para besar los labios de Seb – realmente me gusta lo obediente que puedes ser-

- Sí-

- Bien, cariño- Jim acarició el cabello de Seb, enredándolo en sus suaves dedos – parece que podrías convertirte en mi mascota preferida, un tigre de ojos azules, ¡no tengo uno de esos en mi colección!-

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…?-

- Ya eres mío, Seb- rió Jim, besando de nuevo a Sebastian – aunque tardarás en aceptarlo un poco, James Moriarty siempre tiene lo que quiere, en fin, nos veremos pronto-

Salió de la tienda con una sonrisa de niño travieso; Sebastian no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, sacó el cuchillo de la bolsa, acarició la empuñadura, James Moriarty sería su muerte, de eso estaba seguro.

Terminó su turno y cerró bien la tienda, estaba por tomar el autobús a casa cuando su nuevo teléfono sonó; "eso fue rápido" pensó Seb, tomó el aparato y leyó el mensaje:

"Azotea del edificio Cameron

YA

xx Jim "

Tomó un taxi para llegar más rápido, aunque aquello significara gastar casi todo el dinero que tenía para llegar a fin de mes, daba igual, volvería a casa caminando.

El edificio Cameron estaba en el centro de Londres, de lo más lujoso de la ciudad, Sebastian casi se sintió apenado al entrar al lobby, sin embargo las personas de recepción no dijeron nada al verlo, fue directo al ascensor y presionó el botón correspondiente.

James lo esperaba con una sonrisa, se había cambiado de ropa, luciendo un traje que le sentaba perfecto.

- Es bueno volver a verte, sabía que no me fallarías, tigre- dijo Jim, sin quitar la sonrisa – ven, por acá-

Lo siguió un momento, había una maleta de viaje en el suelo, Jim se sentó en la cornisa del techo, señalando la maleta.

- Otro regalo-

Sebastian abrió la maleta.

- Tengo un rifle- dijo, mientras sacaba el arma – no era necesario…-

- Oh, cállate- gruñó Jim – tu rifle está más que viejo, este es de lo mejor que hay-

Era verdad, Sebastian armó el rifle y se preparó para lo que fuera.

- ¿Mi objetivo?- preguntó.

- Tan eficiente…- dijo Jim, sonriendo – el restaurante cruzando la calle, ¿lo ves? – Seb asintió – bien, dentro de…uno minutos saldrá un sujeto, lo vas a reconocer fácil, es gordo, calvo y usa gruesas cadenas de oro-

Asintió y esperó, escuchó la risita de James.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué quiero que lo mates?-

- No-

- Vaya…- James se paró junto a Seb – eres único, todos los demás siempre quieren saber los motivos, bla bla, ¿qué importa?, son mis perros y deben hacer lo que yo ordene-

- Exacto, jefe-

De nuevo Jim se rió.

- Está saliendo- anunció Sebastian.

- ¿Y a qué esperas?, ¡mátalo!-

Jaló el gatillo sin pensarlo, el tipo gordo cayó como una piedra, sus inútiles guardaespaldas mirando para todos lados.

- ¿Muerto?-

- Está muerto, jefe-

- Recoge tus cosas y larguémonos, te llevo a tu casa-

Sebastian asintió y desarmó su nuevo equipo, agradeció internamente que Jim vaya a llevarlo hasta su casa, la verdad no le apetecía en lo más mínimo hacer una caminata tan larga.

Ya en el elevador, James se adelantó a presionar el botón aunque no era el del primer piso.

- ¿Otro trabajo?- preguntó Seb.

James no contestó.

El ascensor se detuvo en un piso amplio y lujoso, si bien tenía una decoración bastante sencilla, Jim fue directo a la cocina.

- ¿Tu casa?- preguntó Seb.

- No- respondió James, ofreciéndole una copa de whisky – es tu casa-

- ¿Qué?-

- Te dije que te mudarías a un lugar que yo escogiera- dijo James, dándole un gran trago a su licor – hice que trajeran todas tus cosas, habrá que hacer algo con tu guardarropa, es un asco, todo tiene al menos diez años de uso-

- Me gusta mi ropa-

- A mí no- siguió Jim, dejando el vaso en la mesa de centro.

Jim lo empujó al sillón, Sebastian apenas pudo reaccionar, James estaba sentado sobre él a horcajadas, mirándole con esos preciosos ojos cafés cargados de deseo.

- Se hace lo que yo digo, querido Seb-

-Bien-

- Grrr, qué voz tan sexy tienes- Jim lo besó- me gusta mucho esta nueva mascota-

- ¿Sí?- preguntó en un susurro, ¿por qué estaba intentando provocar a su jefe? - ¿qué tanto te gusto?-

- Hmmm, no me tientes, Sebastian-

Nunca, en sus 36 años de vida, había deseado a un hombre, porque eso era lo que James le inspiraba, puro y simple deseo animal, algo que no sentía hacía muchos años, se sintió como un estúpido adolescente que está por tener su primera vez pero ya no le importó, atrajo a James y lo besó, muy despacio, divirtiéndose con los gemidos del consultor criminal.

- Me encantaría quedarme a jugar contigo, tigre, pero tengo montones de cosas qué hacer- suspiró Jim, mordiendo suavemente el labio de Seb – habrá otras ocasiones, querido mío-

Oh, y Seb deseaba que las hubiera.

- Te quedas en tu casa, literalmente-

- Sí-

-Te envío un mensaje si te necesito-

- Ok-

- Ah, tu paga está sobre tu cama en tu habitación-

- Bien-

- ¿Volvemos a los monosílabos?- rió James – en fin, ciao, tigre-

- Adiós, jefe-

En cuanto Jim se fue, Sebastian recorrió su nueva casa, le pareció que era ridículamente amplia para un soltero pero no se podía quejar, suspiró de alivio al ver sus libros en perfecto estado y bien acomodados en los libreros, su guitarra tampoco había sufrido daño alguno; la habitación tenía enormes ventanales cubiertos por cortinas oscuras, revisó el closet encontrando toda su ropa perfectamente doblada.

Y ahí, sobre la cama, un sobre amarillo que Seb tomó enseguida.

- Oh, por todos los…-

¡Era muchísimo dinero!, con eso podía pagar gran parte de sus deudas, pero además de los billetes había algo más, una foto de James y un papel.

- Para que la enmarques, tigre- ponía la nota.

Sebastian sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ese nuevo empleo sería bastante interesante.

* * *

**El extranjero de Albert Camus, una obra maravillosa que creo que le va bien al Sebastian que quiero crear;**

**espero retroalimentación, chicas y chicos, qué les pareció la historia?, un abrazo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada es mío, sólo lo que mi caballo puede cargar, si sólo tuviera un caballo..**

**disfruten!**

* * *

_2.- This is the part where you run away_

Se secó el cabello con poco esmero, la parte favorita de su nueva casa era, por mucho, el baño.

Hacía años que no se metía en una bañera, pero esa tina de hidromasaje era otra experiencia, varias veces se había quedado dormido en la maldita tina.

Se dejó caer en la cama y se envolvió en las tibias sábanas, ok, la cama también era maravillosa, de hecho toda la casa estaba de puta madre.

Aún era un poco extraño lo que pasaba, sentía que Moriarty lo había tratado como a una de sus "concubinas", es decir, todo el dinero, el penthouse, el celular nuevo…aunque él había ganado ese dinero con su trabajo, igual no dejaba de ser incómodo.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando su teléfono timbró.

"Hola, tigre : D

Tenemos trabajo, te paso a buscar en 10

xx Jim"

Sebastian se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a vestirse, llevaba una semana sin saber de James, ¿de qué se trataría el trabajo?, decidió llevar el rifle, además metió su revólver y su cuchillo en su saco por si las dudas.

Abajo esperaba un elegante auto gris, el chofer se bajó para abrirle la puerta, James Moriarty le sonrió pero no estaba solo.

- Hola, Moran- le saludó Moriarty, sentado en las piernas de aquel desconocido – súbete, se nos hará tarde-

Obedeció, el extraño le dirigió un asentimiento como saludo, parecía que estaba por decir algo pero Jim lo interrumpió con un beso; Sebastian tuvo que soportar el besuqueo y las risitas de los dos hombres, al fin el maldito auto se detuvo.

- Deja el rifle, hoy no lo necesitamos- le indicó Moriarty.

Siguieron a Jim dentro de un antro bastante elegante, en la entrada no tuvieron problemas, el tipo de la cadena casi le besa los zapatos a Jim antes de darle paso; continuaron hasta el fondo del lugar, detrás de una puerta que Seb imaginó llevaba a las oficinas.

- Quédense detrás de mí- ordenó Moriarty.

Un hombre delgado con cara de rata soltó un grito al ver a James, corrió a esconderse detrás de uno de los gorilas que estaban ahí, obviamente sus guardaespaldas.

- ¡Johnson!- saludó James, ignorando las amenazadoras miradas de los gorilas – esa no es manera de recibir al hombre al que le debes tu éxito, venga, ¿no me das un abrazo?-

El tal Johnson salió de su escondite temblando de pies a cabeza, le tendió la mano a Jim quien la estrechó calurosamente.

- Me alegra que mis consejos te hayan servido, veo que te va bien el negocio- comentó Moriarty – sólo un pequeño detalle, Johnson, no me has pagado lo acordado-

- Es que, verá, señor, aún no tengo la suma y…-

- He sido paciente y comprensivo contigo, Johnson, pero ya me cansaste, quiero mi dinero-

- S-s-sí-

Sebastian echó un vistazo rápido por la sala, no había puerta de emergencia ni ventanas, el mobiliario era escaso, no había donde guarecerse en caso de tiroteo.

Johnson hizo amago de buscar algo en su escritorio, miró a uno de sus guardaespaldas, Seb sintió que algo no iba bien.

- ¡Cuidado, jefe!- gritó Moran, empujando a James al suelo.

Uno de los gorilas había sacado un arma, por poco Seb recibe el tiro, sacó su revólver y disparó al tipo entre las cejas, su compañero se encargó del otro sujeto, sólo quedaba Johnson, llorando como niñita y escondido detrás del escritorio.

- Mátalo- dijo James, levantándose – mátalo, Moran-

Johnson comenzó a gritar, Sebastian casi sintió pena por él, decidió ser compasivo pero el imbécil no se dejaba de mover, tuvo que dispararle tres veces antes de que muriera, al menos tuvo la intención.

- Bien hecho- dijo Moriarty, sonriendo.

- Sí- respondió Seb.

Moriarty no dejaba de sonreír, salieron del club sin que nadie los detuviera, Sebastian sólo podía imaginar lo que pasaría cuando encontraran el cadáver, estaban a punto de subir al auto cuando el teléfono de Jim sonó, revisó el móvil y su sonrisa se amplió más.

- Caballeros, tendrán que tomar un taxi a casa- dijo Moriarty, subiendo al coche – tengo un compromiso más importante-

Seb recordó que había dejado el rifle en el auto, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Moriarty le había lanzado la maleta, apenas pudo atraparla.

- Nos vemos, tigre- dijo James.

Se quedó observando el auto hasta que se perdió de vista.

- Hm, ¿hola?- era el otro tipo, al que Jim había besuqueado – Moran, ¿verdad?-

- Sí, Sebastian Moran-

- Tom Saunders- se presentó, sonriendo - ¿un trago?-

- Dios, sí-

Terminaron en un bar agradable, con música suave y gente riendo, Saunders invitó las cervezas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para Moriarty?- le preguntó Seb.

- Un seis meses más o menos- respondió Tom – y creo que soy de los que más ha durado a su servicio, he visto mucha gente morir en su primer día de trabajo-

- Vaya…-

- Tú lo hiciste estupendo, es decir, para ser la primera vez…-

- Sí, bueno, digamos que tengo experiencia en situaciones de peligro-

- ¿El ejército?-

- Exacto, ¿y tú?-

- No, yo fui policía, no me pagaban lo suficiente-

Los dos hombres se rieron, Sebastian aprovechó para observar mejor a Tom, ciertamente era atractivo, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, Saunders se percató de la mirada de Sebastian y sonrió, dando otro trago a su cerveza.

- Déjame darte un consejo, Moran, no te tomes en serio los coqueteos de Moriarty-

- Me lo dice el tipo a quien casi se coge en el auto-

- Escucha, a Moriarty le gusta jugar con sus empleados, no importa si son hombres o mujeres, no creo que sea sobre placer, es por control, sabe que no podemos rehusar nada de lo que pida, eso incluye besar, tocar o follar-

- ¿Entonces has tenido sexo con él?-

- No, pero si llega a pedírmelo tendría que resignarme, supongo, aunque a mi esposa no le gustará nada- Tom volvió a sonreír – complácelo, dale lo que pide, y si te gustan esas cosas puedes disfrutarlo si quieres, pero no lo tomes en serio-

- Ya, gracias por el consejo, supongo-

- Te lo digo porque me caíste bien, Moran- Tom miró su reloj – en fin, me voy a casa, que no te maten-

- Ni a ti-

Dio una mirada por el bar, había algunas chicas guapas que le sonrieron, Sebastian no era un hombre engreído pero se sabía atractivo a los ojos de las féminas, nunca había sido inseguro ni había tenido problemas para ligar a alguna muchacha.

Se acercó a una pelirroja y le sonrió, la chica correspondió el gesto y se acarició el cabello, Sebastian pudo ver las pequitas en el rostro y el escote de la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la chica.

- Dime Sebastian, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

- Dana-

- Es un nombre bonito-

Dana soltó una carcajada, sus ojos azules brillaron.

- ¿Me dejarías invitarte un trago, Dana?-

- Sí…- respondió la muchacha – entre otras cosas…-

* * *

El piso de Dana era agradable, la muchacha no dejaba de sonreírle cuando abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar, enseguida la abrazó y la tumbó en el sofá, besándola despacio, disfrutando del contacto.

La llevó a la habitación y la desnudó lentamente, Sebastian era un hombre paciente, le gustaba hacer las cosas tomándose su tiempo, le importaba que su pareja, aunque fuera algo de una noche como Dana, disfrutara del encuentro.

Terminó con la espalda llena de arañazos y el rostro cubierto de besos, Dana lo abrazó fieramente, como si no quisiera que el encuentro acabara, Sebastian sonrió, las chicas jóvenes eran tan…

- Te puedes quedar a dormir- dijo Dana, sonriendo dulcemente.

- Mejor no, guapa- respondió Seb, apartándose de la chica – tengo trabajo mañana-

Dana lo observó vestirse sin perder detalle, se despidieron con un beso.

Se sorprendió al notar lo cansado que estaba, no tenía nada que ver con la hermosa pelirroja, aunque ciertamente Dana le había dado trabajo, era James Moriarty y ese consejo de Saunders lo que le agotaba, ¿por qué Saunders le había dicho eso?, no era como si Sebastian se fuera a enamorar de Moriarty.

Detuvo un taxi y fue a casa, se dejó caer en la cama y se durmió casi enseguida, había sido un día pesado.

* * *

¿Te gusta la ópera?

xx Jim

Sebastian dejó la sartén a un lado y respondió:

No me molesta

-SM

Apagó la estufa y se sirvió la comida, aún no probaba bocado cuando recibió otro mensaje.

Bien, porque irás a una

Conmigo, obviamente.

Ponte algo bonito

xx Jim

¿Y cuál veremos?

-SM

No es una salida social, Moran.

xx Jim

Lo siento, jefe

-SM

¿Nunca dejas de ser adorable?

Tienes qué estar listo a las ocho,

Por cierto…

Madama Butterfly. *

xx Jim

Sebastian no pudo evitar el sonrojo pero enseguida recordó las palabras de Saunders, sólo era Moriarty siendo Moriarty, nada más.

El día se le fue más rápido de lo que imaginó, llevaba una semana sin trabajar y ahora tenía que ir a la ópera, varias veces había ido al teatro a ver algunas obras pero eso era diferente, ¿qué debía usar?, odiaba preocuparse por la ropa, decidió no complicarse demasiado, optando por un traje negro con camisa y corbata del mismo color.

Un auto azul esperaba esta vez, Sebastian también notó que el chofer era otro, subió esperando encontrarse de nuevo con Saunders pero no fue así, un muchacho moreno con rasgos hindúes estaba sentado junto a Jim.

- Námaste**- le saludó Sebastian.

- Námaste- respondió el chico, porque era un chico de algunos 25 o 26 años, sonriendo.

- Y haré krishna o rama*** o lo que sea- bufó Moriarty – súbete de una vez, Moran, ¿qué demonios traes puesto?-

Seb apenas reparó en que tanto Moriarty como el muchacho vestían de smoking, se encogió de hombros y se subió al auto.

- Me llamo Mishka- dijo el muchacho.

- Moran-

- Cállense- gruñó Jim – no están aquí para hacerse amigos, guarden silencio a menos que les pida su opinión-

Esta vez no hubo besuqueos, Sebastian no sabía ni qué pensar, decidió seguir el consejo de Saunders y guardó silencio, estaba mirando por la ventana cuando vio el auto que se acercaba peligrosamente "mierda, nos va a chocar", pensó.

- ¡Jefe, al suelo!- gritó Moran.

Cubrió a James con su cuerpo a tiempo, el auto los impactó, estrellándolos contra el muro de contención, fue una suerte que no se volcaran; Sebastian se incorporó enseguida, buscó a Mishka con la mirada, el pobre estaba lleno de sangre y posiblemente muerto.

- Hay que salir, jefe- siguió Sebastian, tomando la mano de James- quédese detrás de mí-

Tomó aire y pateó la puerta, salió disparando: uno, dos, tres tipos cayeron muertos; una bala le rozó el hombro, adiós a su mejor saco, en fin, vio a otro sujeto tratando de escapar, le puso tres balas en la espalda y todo acabó.

Se acercó a Mishka sólo para comprobar que estaba muerto, pobre muchacho, no necesitaba revisar al chofer, con ese impacto seguro tampoco había sobrevivido.

- Vámonos- le dijo James.

- Pero…-

- No hay manera de que lo relacionen conmigo, no te preocupes-

Bueno, eso no era exactamente lo que a Sebastian le preocupaba, detuvieron un taxi y James le ofreció un billete que hizo que el conductor sonriera como idiota, Seb se dejó caer en el asiento, respirando hondo.

- ¿Te duele?- preguntó Moriarty.

- No mucho-

- Qué bueno, porque quiero ir a la ópera-

El coronel no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

- No puedo ir con el saco así- observó Moran.

- Lo sé, nos detendremos un poco-

Hicieron una parada rápida en el centro de Londres, James le ordenó que se quedara en el taxi mientras él hacía una "compra de emergencia", regresó poco después con un abrigo muy elegante color negro, a Sebastian le recordó un poco a su uniforme de gala de coronel, Jim además traía una bolsa de farmacia.

- No te emociones tanto, te lo voy a descontar de tu paga- dijo James, entregándole el abrigo.

Iba a ponérselo cuando James lo detuvo, presionándole el hombro herido, soltó un gruñido en respuesta.

- ¿Sabes cuánto costó ese abrigo?- le reprendió Moriarty, sacando unas vendas, alcohol y gasas de la bolsa de la farmacia – si lo ensucias con sangre jamás sacarás esa maldita mancha-

Se quedó inmóvil mientras Jim le atendía la herida, fue una tremenda sorpresa para él ver a Moriarty haciendo algo como eso.

- Listo- dijo Jim, asegurando la última venda – ya te lo puedes poner-

Se puso el abrigo y lo abotonó, James le sonrió en aprobación y dio orden al chofer de llevarlos al teatro; había más gente de la que Sebastian imaginó, todos los hombres iban de smoking y las señoras de vestido largo.

Los guiaron hasta un palco privado, desde ahí la vista era magnífica, Sebastian se sintió ridículamente emocionado.

- ¿Sabes de qué se trata la obra?- preguntó Jim.

- Algo-

- Entonces ilústrame-

- Ok…bueno, Butterfly se casa con un estadounidense llamado Pinkerton, ella cree que será un matrimonio hasta que la muerte los separe pero Pinkerton sólo la está utilizando, después de la noche de bodas la abandona, Butterfly lo espera a pesar de que le insisten que vuelva a casarse, tiene un hijo de Pinkerton…el esposo regresa pero no para quedarse con ella, está casado con una americana, quiere quitarle al hijo, y luego, bueno, Pinkerton se arrepiente de haber sido un hijo de puta pero ya es tarde, Butterly entrega al hijo y se suicida; es un resumen muy malo pero…-

- Sí, básicamente es lo que pasa- cedió James, sonriendo.

La obra empezó al poco tiempo, todos los cantos eran en italiano, Jim le explicó la letra de cada canción, susurrándole al oído, Sebastian no podía despegar los ojos del escenario, el aliento tibio de Moriarty tan cerca lo hacía temblar de vez en cuando, sólo podía imaginarse la sonrisa en el rostro de Jim.

La ópera terminó y el público rompió en aplausos, Sebastian no pudo ni reaccionar, de haber tenido unos años menos y en otra compañía seguro habría llorado.

- Venga, vámonos antes de que salgan los demás- le dijo James.

Seb asintió y fue tras su jefe, afuera estaba fresco, se alegró de traer esa chaqueta nueva para resguardarse, entonces recordó que Moriarty se había quedado sin transporte, pensó en ofrecerle ir a buscar un taxi.

- Acompáñame a tomar un trago- dijo Moriarty.

Fueron a un bar cercano bastante elegante, Moriarty pidió un whisky y Seb un ron con hielo.

- Entonces… ¿te gusta el empleo?- preguntó Moriarty.

- Está bien-

- Considerando que has estado a punto de morir más de una vez y sólo has hecho tres trabajos…-

- Gajes del oficio-

- Tienes el trabajo más peligroso de Londres, cariño-

- Sí, no esperaba que fuera sencillo, la verdad-

- Mis empleados no viven más de un par de meses, hay otros lo suficientemente estúpidos para morir en su primer día de trabajo-

Sebastian recordó el rostro de Mishka y asintió.

- Si fueras inteligente, Sebastian Moran, sabrías que esta es la parte donde corres-

Sí, aún tenía la opción de huir, los ojos de Moriarty se lo confirmaron, podía escapar sin temor a represalias, renunciar al trabajo y buscar otra cosa, a fin de cuentas con lo que le habían pagado ya había cubierto sus deudas, podía regresar a su antiguo departamento, seguir con su vida de siempre.

- No tengo intenciones de salir huyendo- dijo, mirando a James Moriarty a los ojos.

Jim sonrió, alargó la mano y acarició apenas las doradas hebras de Seb.

- Buen chico- dijo Moriarty.

Seb iba a contestar cuando el bip de mensaje del móvil de Moriarty lo interrumpió, el jefe revisó su teléfono.

- El auto llegó- dijo Jim, levantándose – ofrecería llevarte pero tal vez prefieras quedarte, tomar otro trago y levantar a alguna chica de aquí, ¿o no?-

¿Cómo demonios se había enterado de lo de Dana?

- Tengo mis métodos para saberlo- contestó James, como si le leyera la mente – hasta luego, tigre, te contactaré si te necesito-

Seb soltó un suspiro, lo más sensato habría sido correr, tomar el dinero y salir huyendo de ahí, pero por algún motivo no se le antojaba ser sensato, un motivo que le hacía cargar esa navaja que le regalara Moriarty el día que se conocieron, el mismo motivo que le hacía quedarse quieto cuando Jim lo miraba a los ojos.

Apenas reparó en el sobre amarillo que James había dejado en la mesa, lo abrió para encontrar una ridícula cantidad de dinero, sonrió al ver la nota con la bonita caligrafía de James:

"Bien hecho, cielo ;D"

* * *

***: Madama Butterfly, título original en italiano de la famosa ópera de Puccini, es muy conmovedora, yo si lloro no como Seb xD**

****: Námaste, es un saludo indio que significa algo así como "reverencia a ti" o "lo mejro de mí te saluda"**

*****: Hare krishna, es un mantra u oración utilizada para adorar al dios Krisná, se repite Hare krishna y hare rama, en fin...**

**Si tienen algún título random lo acepto, además de comentarios y así :B**


	3. Chapter 3

3. - Whatever you are, be a good one

La soprano cantó el tono más alto divinamente, Sebastian se reacomodó los audífonos y sonrió, mirando despreocupado hacia el paisaje que ofrecía el autobús, el centro de Londres era una locura a esas horas.

Tenía ya seis meses trabajando para James Moriarty y todo iba bien, bueno, más que bien, Seb sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en algo así como la mano derecha de Jim y por Dios, sería mentir si Sebastian dijera que no disfrutaba el empleo.

Después de aquel día en la ópera, James comenzó a darle más trabajo, algunas veces lo acompañaba a cerrar negocios, otras veces tenía que hacer equipo con Saunders o algún otro tipo para borrar del mapa a gente incómoda para los negocios de Moriarty; o como en esta ocasión, recogía misteriosos paquetes, sobres o portafolios y los llevaba a un punto acordado.

Al principio esos encargos le irritaban, en todo caso que James contratara un servicio de paquetería, joder, él era, según palabras del mismo Moriarty, el mejor francotirador de toda Inglaterra, ocuparlo en entregar cosas era una tontería, sin embargo no estaba para contradecir a su jefe y aunque le costara admitirlo, comenzó a tomarle gusto a esos paseos, sobre todo después de bajar las canciones de Madama Butterfly en itunes.

Bajó del autobús y miró alrededor para ubicarse, continuó su camino escuchando a la maravillosa María Callas, sintiendo las miradas de las personas sobre él, bueno, eso últimamente pasaba mucho, sobre todo con las chicas, Sebastian suponía que era gracias al abrigo que escogió Moriarty, no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

El edificio que buscaba era de apartamentos modestos, muy parecido a donde vivía antes, tocó el timbre rotulado con el apellido Swift y le abrieron enseguida, subió los escalones de a dos, estaba impaciente por terminar aquello y volver a su cómoda casa.

- De parte de Moriarty- dijo, entregándole el portafolio al tipo que le abrió – envía sus saludos-

- Y nosotros a él- respondió el sujeto.

Salió sin decir más, afuera la ciudad seguía en movimiento, estaba por ponerse los audífonos cuando sintió el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, revisó la pantalla:

"Muy bien, tigre

Ve a la librería que hay en la esquina y espera mis instrucciones

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xxJim"

Bueno, el trabajo aún no estaba terminado, siguió la indicación y fue a la librería, aprovechando para curiosear entre los libros.

" ¿Seguro que vas a comprar ese?

xx Jim"

No pudo evitar mirara a su alrededor, no vio a Moriarty y decidió responder.

"¿Qué tiene de malo Esperando a Godot?

- SM"

"Naaada,

Pero, ¿qué tal si nunca llega el señor Godot?*

:P

xx Jim"

Soltó una carcajada.

"Entonces, según usted,

¿qué debería llevarme?

-SM"

- Lleva éste- dijo James.

Sebastian no pudo evitar un sobresalto, ¿cuándo demonios había llegado?

- Además, a estas alturas, creo que puedes llamarme por mi nombre y dejar la formalidad-

Moran tomó el libro que le ofrecían y sonrió, tratando de serenarse.

- Puedo hablarte de tú si eso quieres- siguió Sebastian – ¿Cartas a Lord Alfred Douglas?**-

- Bueno, a mí me gustan- dijo Moriarty, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ahora que se fijaba bien, James no iba con sus elegantes trajes de siempre, llevaba jeans, converse negros, camisa a cuadros y un cardigan color beige; vestido así no se veía tan intimidante, sin embargo debía admitir que le sentaba muy bien.

- ¿Piensas mirarme toda la tarde?- preguntó Jim, sonriendo.

- Perdona- respondió Sebastian, girándose de inmediato para que James no viera su sonrojo – me llevo los dos libros-

Pagó los libros sonriéndole a la cajera, la muchacha correspondió el gesto regalándole dos separadores con citas célebres, además de su teléfono celular y el nombre "Jenny" con un corazón al lado.

- Hombre popular- le dijo James, mientras salían de la librería.

- Es el abrigo- respondió Seb.

- Y lo hicieron- siguió Moriarty, mirando hacia el edificio donde Sebastian acababa de entregar el paquete – idiotas, en fin, Moran, tendrás que matar a alguien hoy-

- Vaya, qué pena-

El tipo que recibió el portafolio caminaba nerviosamente calle abajo, Moriarty y Seb no tardaron en darle alcance.

- ¿A dónde vas con eso, Tadder?- preguntó James, con voz cantarina – Moran…-

- Sí-

Tomó al tal Tadder fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastró hasta un callejón, Moriarty iba detrás de ellos.

- ¿Qué te dije de traicionarme?- siguió Jim- sabías lo que iba a pasarte, ¿de verdad creíste que esos imbéciles podían protegerte?, qué ingenuo, querido Tad, tu ingenuidad te costará muy cara…-

- ¡Por favor, no me mate!- suplicó Tad, temblando como loco – por favor, por favor…-

- Te lo advertí- dijo Jim – lo dejé muy claro y no hiciste caso, esto es culpa tuya… Moran-

No necesitaba decirle más, Sebastian apuntó su arma directo en la cabeza de Tadder y disparó, el silenciador hizo su trabajo y el desdichado Tadder ni siquiera pudo reaccionar.

- Dios mío, amo cuando haces eso…- dijo James, sonriendo – larguémonos, los policías estarán aquí en unos 20 minutos-

Sebastian asintió y fue tras Jim, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando un auto blanco los recogió, Seb suspiró de alivio, sintiendo cómo su corazón volvía a latir normalmente.

- Mira, hasta parece el destino- dijo James, había tomado la bolsa con los libros sin que Seb se diera cuenta – lee esta cita-

Era uno de los separadores que la dulce Jenny le había regalado.

- La muerte es una quimera: porque mientras yo existo, no existe la muerte; y cuando existe la muerte, ya no existo yo…- leyó Seb – del bendito Epicuro***, vaya, vaya…-

- ¿Quién lo diría, no?, Sebastian Moran, el hombre que va por ahí creando quimeras…-

La mano de James se deslizó por el muslo firme de Sebastian, suave, lentamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna; Seb buscó los labios de James, uniéndose en un beso que sintió duró siglos, sin embargo apartó la mano de Jim con delicadeza, llevándola hasta su boca y depositando un beso en los nudillos, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Moriarty.

- Es terreno peligroso, jefe- dijo Moran, soltando la mano de Jim.

- Ya deberías saber que me encanta el peligro- dijo James, sonriendo.

Y de nuevo esa mano traviesa en su sexo, Sebastian gruñó cuando James apretó, consiguiendo hacer reír a su jefe.

- Relájate-

- Me hablas como si fuera una virgen-

- Oh, lo siento, coronel, no quería herir su orgullo de macho-

Las caricias de James eran tortuosamente lentas, sintió cómo se ponía más y más duro, Jim le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja sin miramientos, Sebastian tenía qué hacer esfuerzos para no soltar un gemido.

- Sebastian…- susurró Jim a su oído.

Seb miró a Jim a los ojos, el consultor parecía divertirse de lo lindo con él, no supo cuándo se le escapó el primer gemido, trató de controlar el volumen pero era difícil al ver a James mordiéndose los labios de esa forma tan sexy.

Las caricias se hicieron más y más rápidas, Sebastian echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un ronco gemido cuando sintió el orgasmo, ese era él, Sebastian Moran, el coronel, el francotirador más letal de toda Inglaterra viniéndose en los malditos pantalones.

- ¿Te sientes más relajado?- preguntó Jim, con maliciosa sonrisa.

- Sí- respondió Seb – ¿Y tú?-

- Me siento genial-

¿Cómo habían pasado de algunos besos a…pues a eso?, Sebastian trató de pensar en otra cosa pero no pudo, sin embargo las palabras de Saunders volvieron a él, Jim sólo jugaba.

Él mismo había sido testigo de los besuqueos de Moriarty con cuanto tipo se le antojara, no sólo con Saunders, incluso alguna vez había contado con alguna compañía femenina, siempre chicas que no decían nada, se limitaban a reír y complacer.

- Aquí te bajas- le anunció James.

Sebastian se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con el abrigo, todo ante la mirada divertida de Moriarty, "claro, porque él no tiene los putos pantalones llenos de semen", pensó Seb con amargura "este maldito sólo está jugando conmigo, midiendo mis límites".

- Fue divertido, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido-

- ¿El qué?, ¿Qué me masturbes en el coche o repartir quimeras?-

- Las dos cosas, tigre, las dos son deliciosas-

No pudo corresponderle la sonrisa a James, el buen humor se le había ido por completo, dio la vuelta y entró a su edificio.

En casa pudo respirar, se quitó la ropa y metió todo en la lavadora, después se dio una ducha rápida, se puso la pijama sin importarle que fueran las cuatro de la tarde y se tiró en la sala a ver telebasura mientras bebía cerveza y fumaba.

Estaba a mitad de su tercera cajetilla de cigarros cuando lo recordó: aún tenía el teléfono de Jenny.

La llamó, ¿qué podía perder?

* * *

Oh, Jenny temía los pechos más grandes que Sebastian jamás hubiera visto, y eso que Sebastian había visto muchísimos senos en su haber; se divirtió de lo lindo acariciándolos, mordiéndolos, besándolos…

Además, Jenny guardaba montones de juguetitos en su mesa de noche, Sebastian se encargó de darles un buen uso a todos.

Estaba muy ocupado chupando el clítoris de Jenny cuando sonó su celular.

"Ven ahora

xx Jim"

Había una dirección que ubicó enseguida, un vecindario de clase alta con casas enormes.

- Me tengo que ir- anunció Seb, suspirando – lo siento, guapa-

- Lo pasé increíble, ¿quedamos otro día?-

- Te llamo- respondió Seb, sonriendo - ¿te importa si uso tu baño?-

- Para nada-

Se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió, se acercó a Jenny y le dijo adiós con un profundo beso; Sebastian no acostumbraba repetir polvos pero la tetona y traviesa Jenny lo valía.

* * *

Bajó del taxi y aguzó la vista en la oscuridad, distinguió cuatro figuras masculinas y se acercó al grupo, estaba Saunders y también James, a los otros dos no los conocía.

- Moran- dijo Jim, acercándose.

- Jefe, ¿qué…?-

Moriarty lo jaló de la chaqueta hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura, James tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- siseó Jim – te envié el mensaje hace media hora, ¿con quién crees que estás tratando?-

- Lo siento, jefe, no estaba en mi casa-

- Eso ya lo sé, imbécil, te apesta el aliento al coño de esa golfa-

Los otros tres hombres se rieron, Sebastian tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonrojarse.

- Que no se repita- dijo Jim, besándolo suavemente en los labios- si llegas tarde de nuevo le pediré a Saunders que te ponga una bala entre las cejas, ¿sí?-

- De acuerdo-

- Muy bien- siguió Moriarty, sonriendo y besándolo de nuevo – así me gusta, bueno, Saunders, infórmale todo a Moran, los espero en el sitio acordado, no me fallen-

- Sí, señor- respondió Tom.

Un auto se detuvo y Jim lo abordó, no sin antes dirigir una última sonrisa a Seb.

- Moran- le llamó Tom, haciendo reaccionar a Sebastian.

Saunders le mostró el plano de una casa, memorizó todo rápidamente, tenían que sacar a la persona del cuarto principal y llevarla ante Moriarty, el sistema de alarma lo desactivarían Chow y Steffan, los otros dos tipos que Seb no reconoció.

- Entraremos tú y yo- siguió Tom – Moriarty dijo que no quiere muertos-

- No habrá- respondió Seb.

- Ok, también dijo que estabas a cargo- aclaró Saunders – cuando tú digas-

Era como volver a estar en el ejército, Sebastian sintió la adrenalina correr, la euforia llenarle las venas y dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

La casa en cuestión estaba dos cuadras más abajo, Saunders le dijo que Moriarty les había facilitado una camioneta con el equipo necesario, Sebastian sonrió al verla pintada con anuncios de una tintorería, James cuidaba de todos los detalles.

Ordenó que esperaran hasta las tres de la mañana, hizo que Chow apagara el alumbrado público, después encargó que desactivaran la alarma, Saunders lo siguió en la oscuridad, entrar a la casa no fue difícil.

La alfombra ayudaba a disimular sus pasos, Saunders iba detrás de él, le hizo una señal con la mano para indicarle el camino, abrió la puerta con extremo cuidado, en la enorme cama descansaba lo que Sebastian creyó una mala pasada de su mente, era una muchacha hermosísima, de cabello castaño y labios rojos, se veía tan menuda, tan inocente, por un momento dudó pero la mano de Saunders en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar.

Se acercó a la muchacha y la sacó de la cama tan suavemente como pudo, sin embargo la chica se despertó, abriendo sus bellos ojos grises, Seb le tapó la boca y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello.

- Si gritas te mueres aquí mismo- la amenazó.

Sintió las lágrimas de la chica, qué pena, no le gustaba hacer sufrir a las mujeres pero el trabajo era el trabajo.

Todo salió perfecto, cuando la pequeña princesita estuvo dentro de la camioneta, Chow regresó el alumbrado y activó la alarma, Saunders condujo hasta un local del centro, fueron por la parte de atrás a lo que Seb supuso era una bodega.

Tomó a la muchacha del brazo, no sin antes amenazarla de nuevo, y entraron al lugar, James Moriarty estaba ahí, tecleando a toda velocidad algo en la computadora y con cara de fastidio, sonrió al verlos.

- Vaya, me comenzaba a aburrir aquí- dijo Jim, poniéndose de pie – señorita Ferraz, espero que mis amigos la hayan tratado bien-

La muchacha apretó los puños y soltó un sollozo, James rodó los ojos y bufó, tomó el rostro de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Puedes culpar a tu papi de esto, querida Caroline, normalmente trato mejor a las mujeres hermosas pero déjame aclarar algo, ya que no estás aquí para satisfacerme te sugiero que cierres la boca y evites los lloriqueos, no querrás hacerme enfadar, ¿verdad, Carrie?-

- Sí- respondió la chica.

- ¿Sí, qué?- le insistió Moriarty.

- Sí, señor-

James despidió a Steffan y Chow, diciéndoles que les llamaría si los necesitaba, luego ordenó que ataran a Caroline, proporcionando para la tarea una especie de cinta plástica sin pegamentos, Sebastian de nuevo se sorprendió al notar lo mucho que Jim cuidaba los detalles, esa cinta no lastimaría tanto a la muchacha.

Seb revisó la hora, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, Saunders tomó su celular y llamó a su mujer.

- Sí, tuve trabajo, lo siento, ¿todo bien?, sí, hmmm no lo sé, espero terminar pronto…claro, amor, sí, ehh, sí, no hay problema, te amo, nos vemos después, sí, te amo, te amo, adiós-

- No podrías ser más cursi, Saunders- bufó Jim, sonriendo.

- Perdone, señor, pero la mujer es la mujer, si no la cuido puedo darla por perdida- respondió Tom, sonriendo.

- Ehm…- comenzó Caroline – yo…eh…-

- ¿Qué quieres?- gruñó Jim – te dije que cerraras la boca, a menos claro que quieras que te abra las piernas y me divierta un rato contigo-

- Tranquilo, jefe- intervino Sebastian, acercándose a Caroline – ¿necesitas algo?, ¿quieres ir al baño?, ¿tienes frío?...-

- Hambre- dijo la chica, temblando – tengo hambre…-

- Dios mío…- masculló Jim, sacando un fajo de billetes que entregó a Seb – ve a comprarle algo de comer a la princesita, de paso compras algo para todos-

Seb tomó el dinero y asintió, salió de la bodega y buscó algún lugar abierto, ubicó un pequeño café y se acercó, parecía que comenzaban actividades.

- Buenos días- le saludó un muchacho.

- Buenas- respondió Seb.

- ¿En qué le puedo servir?- siguió el chico.

- Ehh, dame cuatro para llevar de lo que sea que tengas recién hecho-

- A la orden- respondió el muchacho casi cantando.

Lo vio trabajar, debía tener al menos 20 o 23 años, era un chico pequeño, delgado y de rasgos agradables, le entregó una bolsa blanca con su pedido, dedicándole una amable sonrisa.

- ¿Quiere café, señor?-

- Sí, cuatro-

- Enseguida- dijo el chico – así que… ¿trabajando temprano?-

- Algo así-

- Entiendo- respondió el muchacho – me llamo Sam Miller-

- Sebastian Moran-

- Vaya, las mismas iniciales, qué coincidencia- siguió Sam, sonriendo – o tal vez es el destino-

- O tal vez era la única cafetería abierta-

Sam le regaló una risa alegre y clara.

- Lo siento, trataba de romper el hielo, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unos ojos bellísimos?-

- Eres el primero que lo dice-

- Pues las demás personas deben estar ciegas o idiotas, porque realmente son ojos bellísimos-

- No tienes edad para coquetearme, Sam- respondió Seb, sonriendo.

- Soy completamente legal- respondió Sam, riendo de nuevo – te lo aseguro, soy estudiante de diseño gráfico, trabajo aquí para pagar las cuentas y matar el tiempo, ¿a qué te dedicas que te levanta tan temprano?-

- Algo de esto y de aquello- respondió Sebastian – ¿los cafés?-

- Listos- contestó, entregándole las bebidas – me encantaría volver a verte, Sebastian-

- Adiós, Sam-

No era la primera vez que un hombre se le insinuaba, pero jamás alguien tan joven como Sam, no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito halagado.

Regresó a la bodega, recibiendo una mirada escrutadora por parte de Moriarty, trató de ignorarlo y fue a desatarle las manos a Caroline para que pudiera comer; después de llenarse el estómago Jim recibió la primera llamada.

- Hola, querido Paul, ya pensaba que nunca llamarías- respondió James, sonriendo – sí, aquí está tu pequeña princesa, y déjame decirte que está intacta, ¿quieres hablar con ella?- acercó el teléfono a Caroline – es para ti, tesoro-

- ¿Papá?- habló la muchacha – estoy bien, papá, tranquilo, sólo…sólo haz lo que dicen, ¿sí?, no, nadie me ha hecho daño, no llores, papá, por favor…-

- Suficiente- dijo James, poniéndose el teléfono en el oído – ya escuchaste a la pequeña princesa, haz lo que digo, entrégame lo que te pedí y ve solo…sí, nos vemos ahí y más te vale no intentar nada estúpido o tu querida nena terminará muerta-

Una hora más tarde estaban en un campo fuera de Londres, Sebastian y Tom custodiaban a la atemorizada Caroline, James parecía muy confiado, a los pocos minutos arribó una camioneta negra de la cual bajaron cinco hombres.

- Este imbécil…- bufó James – lo siento, Carrie-

Tom y Seb se encargaron de los guardaespaldas antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Caroline gritaba y lloraba de terror.

- Te dije que nada de idioteces- dijo James, acercándose al que debía ser Paul, padre de Caroline - ¿por qué nunca hacen lo que ordeno?, sinceramente me saca de mis casillas…-

- Aquí está lo que me pidió, por favor, regréseme a mi hija…- suplicó el hombre, entregándole a Jim una USB – Caroline…-

- Me siento generoso, te puedes llevar a la pequeña Carrie- contestó Jim, guardando la memoria en su bolsillo – bueno, entreguen a la niña-

James no había dado la media vuelta cuando Paul sacó un arma de su abrigo, Sebastian ni siquiera lo pensó, la bala debió destrozar parte de la mano de Paul quien soltó un terrible alarido, el arma cayó al suelo, ya no era una amenaza para Jim.

- Eres tan estúpido, Ferraz- suspiró Moriarty – no puedo hacer nada por ti, pensaba dejarte marchar pero…-

Seb se acercó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de James, lo sentía por Caroline, de verdad que lo sentía, sin embargo no le tembló la mano al disparar directo al pecho de Paul, murió a los pocos minutos, boqueando como pez fuera del agua y escupiendo sangre.

Caroline no dejaba de temblar y gritar, James se acercó a ella y le dio una bofetada que la dejó sin aliento.

- Escucha, pequeña idiota, no pienso tirarte a la calle para que andes a tu suerte, eres demasiado rica y mimada para sobrevivir sola, pero no creas que lo hago por compasión, para algo servirá esa carita de ángel, ¿cuántos años tienes?-

- 18…- respondió Carrie, ya no temblaba.

- Bien, ahora debes aprender unas cuantas reglas, ¿me estás entendiendo?-

- Sí-

- Genial, primero, y creo que ya te lo dije antes, odio a las mujeres lloronas, así que evita tus berridos en mi presencia; segundo, no hables idioteces frente a mí, limítate a obedecer y tercero, no rompas ninguna de las dos anteriores reglas y nadie te hará daño, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Sí-

James sonrió, acariciando suavemente la mejilla herida de Caroline.

- Te daremos algo para el dolor y los nervios, muñeca, tranquilízate, perdóname que te lo diga pero tu papi era un imbécil sin remedio, te irá mejor sin él, te lo aseguro, sólo deja que yo cuide de ti-

Subieron otra vez a la camioneta, Saunders estaba más pálido que el papel, Sebastian, para su sorpresa, se sentía tranquilo; Caroline guardaba silencio.

James le pidió a Tom que se detuvieran, había dos autos esperando por ellos, Jim subió a uno junto con Caroline y les indicó que fueran en el otro, diciéndoles, como de costumbre, que se comunicaría si los necesitaba.

- ¿A dónde los llevo?- preguntó el chofer.

- Moran, ¿te importaría si…?-

- No te preocupes, tomaré un taxi-

Se detuvieron frente a una pastelería, despidieron al chofer.

- Moran…tengo tres hijas, una de la edad de Caroline, hoy es su cumpleaños y…Dios, no sé, sólo…-

- Entiendo- respondió Seb, dando una amistosa palmada en el hombro de Saunders – mejor cómprale un pastel bonito, los dieciocho deben ser especiales-

- ¿Tú tienes hijos?- preguntó Tom – lo siento, creo que no debí…-

- No tengo- siguió Seb, acompañando a su colega dentro de la pastelería – no sé si me gustaría tener uno, la verdad, parece cosa difícil-

- A veces lo es- admitió Tom, mirando todos los pasteles que ofrecían.

Terminó decidiéndose por uno blanco con adornos de flores rosas y amarillas, esperaron mientras la repostera escribía "Felices 18, Annie" con betún celeste.

- Me da miedo terminar como el padre de Caroline, me da miedo que mis hijas…-

- Escucha, no sé de qué sirva, pero te garantizo que mientras trabajemos juntos te cuidaré las espaldas, ¿ok?-

- Gracias-

- Está listo- anunció la chica, entregando la tarta en una caja rosa – gracias por su compra-

Se despidió de Saunders con una sonrisa, aunque no sabía bien qué pensar, el hombre que más había durado al servicio de Moriarty temblaba de miedo por tantos motivos…lo entendía, Tom tenía muchas cosas qué perder, en cambio él no tenía nada más que lo que llevaba puesto, prácticamente.

Tal vez por eso Saunders, a pesar de su buen trabajo, nunca consiguió lo que Seb estaba logrando de a poco, ser el hombre de confianza de Moriarty era un gran mérito, eso sólo podía significar que, de todos, Seb era el mejor.

Paró un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara a casa, estaba cansado, quería dormir y tal vez después visitar a la preciosa Jenny y terminar esos asuntos que dejaron pendientes, estaba por llamarla cuando descubrió que ya no tenía su teléfono registrado en el celular.

Pocos segundos después recibió un mensaje.

"No quiero que vuelvas a ver a esa pequeña puta

Sé sólo mío, Seb, ¿sí?

xx Jim"

Se quedó sin palabras, ¿en qué momento había borrado Jim el teléfono de Jenny?, cuando llegó a casa fue directo a su mesa de noche, había guardado el separador donde Jenny apuntó su teléfono, en su lugar encontró una nota:

"Buen intento, tigre

raaawwwwrrr

xxxxxx"

¿Qué demonios pretendía Moriarty?, Seb se tiró en la cama, totalmente frustrado, no importaba mucho si no volvía a ver a Jenny, podía conseguirse otra chica en cualquier momento, ¿pero por qué James había hecho eso?, ¿era en serio eso de "sé sólo mío"?

" ¿Por qué querrías tenerme?

Es decir, puedes tener a quien quieras,

¿o no?

-SM"

"Porque eres el mejor, Seb

Y a mí sólo me gusta lo mejor

Tranquilo, seré bueno contigo

xx Jim"

"Quiero ver que lo intentes

-SM"

"Oh, querido Sebastian…

Terminarás rogándome, arrastrándote para que te folle…

Te lo puedo asegurar,

xx Jim"

* * *

***: Esperando a Godot es una obra de teatro del absurdo, el chiste de la obra es que, bueno, esperan al señor Godot y nunca llega...**

****: Cartas de Oscar Wilde a su amante Bosie, o sea Lord Alfred, son muuuy conmovedoras.**

*****: Epicuro es un filósofo que, entre muchas cosas, hablaba del placer...**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, quise mostrar cómo la relación de este par va creciendo y bueeeno, veremos a Jimmy cazando a un hermoso tigre muy pronto ;)**


End file.
